


Just Another Day

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Bickering, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Medical Inaccuracies, Radiation Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: It's just another dayWhen people wake from dreamsWith voices in their earsThat will not go away





	Just Another Day

“I told you, I’m fine,” he grumbled, standing up – or attempting to, as a fresh bout of nausea hit him.

“Here, take this,” Dave chimed in helpfully, passing him the empty bin. Great, just what he’d always wanted – two idiots fussing over him as he puked his guts out, all while feeling as weak and pathetic as a newborn.

“Look, David, this is textbook radiation sickness,” Tom argued, just as Dave took care of the bin. “We need to keep an eye on you, check that your symptoms are not going to get any worse.”

He rolled his eyes, let himself fall onto the makeshift couch that stood in a corner of the common room. “Can’t a bloke just die quietly on his own anymore?”

“I thought you said you were fine?” Dave retorted as he made his way back into the room. “Either way, no one’s going to die tonight.”

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t kill you both, if I wanted to.”

“Not in your current state, you can’t,” Dave grinned, settling himself down. “There’s another bucket at your side, should you need it.”

“Hey, guys, how about we watch a movie together? You know, like we used to, back in the old days?”

“Tom, we never watched movies together, and we’re not about to start now.”

“Stop grouching, David. I’m not going to sit here staring at the wall for the next twenty-four hours.”

“No one’s asking you to.”

Tom elected to ignore the ongoing argument in favour of digging out a decrepit DVD case. “We’re watching Jurassic Park, and that’s final.”

“God, I wish one of those big lizards would just barge in and eat you both.”

“You’re the tallest among us three, it’d probably eat you first.”

“Shut up you two, the film’s about to start.”

David rolled his eyes again, determined not to enjoy a single moment of it. However, a warm sleepiness soon started washing over him, and he slumped gradually until his head was burrowing into what felt suspiciously like Dave’s shoulder.

Too tired to will himself to move, he gave in, eventually succumbing to a fitful sleep.


End file.
